Marionette
by Kill The Emotions
Summary: She was on an accident before. Because of that accident, she becomes an emotionless girl and was raised as an assassin. Year to year after practiced as an trainee assassin, she has became a professional and was recruited in a Mafia named, "Vongola".


**Marionette**

By: Kusanagi Usagi & Kusanagi Mikura

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance

Characters: Chrome Dokuro

A/N:

Mikura: Nyaaaaaa….

This is my apology for not writing a Special Fic for Viva Fanfiction!!!

Usagi: She hasn't finished her fic until now… It always on its half way…

Mikura: Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira sensei!

Mikura & Usagi: Hope you like it and we're sorry for not writing a special fic for Viva Fanfiction Day!

Oh, and what we mean with 'heart' is emotion!

Sorry for our grammar mistake & miss spell, don't forget to review it!

Summary:

She was on an accident before.. Because of that accident, she becomes an emotionless girl and an assassin on a Mafia Group named, "Vongola".

She got a name for her work. Her name in the underground is, "Marionette", an emotionless human lookalike doll.

With the new experience in Vongola, she got her 'heart' slowly. Will she realize it, that she got her 'heart' back?

Chapter One: Marionette

Chrome's POV

Six years ago, my parents died on an airplane accident. I was eight years old back then, and the only things that I remember from that day are the memory of the disappearance of my parents and my real name, Nagi.

It was the worse memory that I had until this day. With the disappearance of my parents, my 'heart' and my right eye go along with my parents, and become an emotionless human. People didn't realize that I don't have any 'heart' again, because that I can still faking my smile.

It was hard for an eight years old girl like me back then. But, as I grow older, it doesn't bother me anymore. My name changed from 'Nagi' into 'Chrome Dokuro', after I was adopted by Rokudo Family.

Rokudo Family is an assassin family that has a special ability, Illusion. Rokudo family can murder people with their power, and Rokudo family became a famous assassin family in the underground world, a world full of dirty works and Mafia Group. Most of the part of the family, use their ability to becomes an assassin, and few of them use their power for another business. And since I adopted by Rokudo family, I was raised as a trainee assassin with the oldest child, Rokudo Mukuro-sama.

Year to year I have became a professional and killing those people doesn't make me feel guilty. And now I worked with Mukuro-sama as 'The Mist' and 'Marionette'. 'Marionette' is my name in the underground world. And 'The Mist' is Mukuro-sama's nickname in the underground world.

"The Mist" is represents Mukuro-sama's illusion power. And "Marionette" is represents my personality, I got that name because I'm just an emotionless human lookalike doll that move with someone's order, just like a doll or a robot.

I and Mukuro-sama became famous on the dark world as a professional assassin in the underground world. Those dirty people search the two of us, wanting our power and wanting us to join their Mafia group. But, I move with Mukuro-sama's order. I will follow him, wherever he goes to…

Even if he's going to a place called, "Hell"

No one have ever caught our eyes, especially his eyes.. But 'that' man came, and he caught his eyes..

He's the new Mafia boss on the legendary Mafia group named, "Vongola". He has a spiky light brown hair. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It seems that he want us to join his Mafia group. Mukuro-sama said that if that man can beat him, then we'll join his mafia group. They battle, and he won. He has acknowledged him and I have acknowledged him too. We can't break the bet, the promise. So we choose and we have agreed that we'll follow him.

We packed our clothes, weapons and some our things. The boss offered us a room at the HQ, and he said that all of our comrades are staying at the HQ, so we're going to the live in the HQ.

The HQ was so big! It has a large garden full of flower. Daisy, lily, orchid and many more! The HQ was like a castle too! Is it really a HQ?

"We've arrived!" boss said to us, opening the limo's door and reached his hand to me, helping me to come out from the limousine.

We took our luggage, and waiting for the door to open.

The door revealing those serious,,,

-

-

What the Hell?

A/N:

Mikura: I'm so sorry if it's too short!!!!!!!!!

Usagi & Mikura: Hope you like it and don't forget to review ok?


End file.
